


Sex Between Glee Characters

by HarperC23



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of Glee are super horny and start having sex with each other. M/M, M/F, M/M/M, M/F/F, M/F/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finn/Sebastian

**AN: This is my second Multi-Pairing featuring ALL Glee Characters smut fic with several pairings planned. Please remember to leave me some reviews if you enjoy as that’s gets fics updated faster!! Anyway the first ten chapter pairings are below please enjoy!**

** CH 1-10 Pairings:  **

**Finn/Sebastian**

**Will/Santana**

**Kurt/Carl**

**Brittany/Burt**

**Rachel/Dustin Goolsby**

**Karofsky/Blaine**

**Sam/Kitty**

**Tina/Nick**

**Will/Quinn**

**Sebastian/Azimio**

** SEX BETWEEN GLEE CHARACTERS (CH.1: Finn/Sebastian) **

Finn Hudson stormed into the halls of Dalton Academy searching angirily for the little bastard that was blackmailing Rachel and Kurt. Storming into the room where the Warblers usually met he growled in frustration and seeing everyone but Sebastian Smythe in the room. Forcing an answer out of a terrified freshmen Finn charged up the stairs and down the hall before slamming into Sebastian’s the sight before him stopping him cold.

There only a foot away was Sebastian on his knees, butt naked and sucking off a man he recognized as the Dean of Dalton Academy. The sight should make him turn away yet for some reason he couldn’t. The man was only thirty-six and had rock hard pecs and a killer set of abs not to mention the biggest cock he’s ever seen. It then that he realized he had been caught the man looked at him in horror but Sebastian just looked amused before going back down on the massive cock, encouraging the man to fuck his throat.

It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He felt his 11 inch cock growing as he watched the man fuck the boys throat before finishing, allowing Sebastian to swallow everything he gave him before allowing the cock to leave his mouth with a loud pop.

“Damn baby you taste so good, I’d bend over and let you fuck me into the mattress but I’ve got some company, rain check okay?” Sebastian asked as the man dressed and walked out of the room. Once the door was closed he heard the warbler start to talk again and turning back he still saw the he was naked and hard. His nine inch cock stood proudly stiff and the boys smirk could only be described as smug and conniving.

“So what do I have the pleasure of having Finn Hudson interrupt my afternoon fuck?” He asked not bothering to get dressed as he sat at the end of his bed. Finn’s eyes were glued to his swollen lips before finally speaking.

“You fuck the dean here?” He asked getting an amused chuckle out of Sebastian

“He’s gorgeous and has a huge cock that fucks my tight little ass so good, don’t be so shocked he not the most scandalous man I’ve slept with, I fuck my dad’s boss, his friends and our neighbors all the time. Not to mention any teacher willing to give me what I want.” Sebastian replied before he began stroking his cock and moaning, god it turned Finn on.

“What are you doing?” He demanded never taking his eyes off Sebastian’s cock

“I didn’t get to finish and something tells me you won’t mind if I do it in front of yoy.” Sebastian gasped before stopping and standing, smiling the cocky smile he walked all the way over to Finn until he was right in front of him, leaning over he got to his ear before whispering in it.

“Or maybe you want to fuck me? I bet your cock is just as big, come on stud lets see what you’re packing.” With that Sebastian was on his knees tugging Finn’s pants and briefs down and gasping at the hard monster in front of him.

“Jesus it’s huge, I want it so bad, first in my mouth then in my ass. What do you say Quarterback are you going to give it to me?” Sebastian asked before leaning in and licking Finn’s cock from the tip all the way down the shaft.

Growling Finn couldn’t deny it anymore, grabbing the Warblers hair he forced the boy down on his cock, not stopping until Sebastian’s nose met Finn’s small patch of pubs. The gagging that came out of the other boys mouth just encouraged Finn to fuck the boy’s throat harder.

“Fuck yeah you little slut choke on my cock!” Finn growled as he continued to fuck the boy’s mouth, Sebastian moaned in pleasure loving the taste and trying to get more. It went for several minutes before Finn grabbed Sebastian’s hair painfully and unloaded down his throat with a shout. Not five minutes later Finn had the smaller boy bent over his bed while the taller boy ate his ass out.

“Yeah fuck me with that tongue!” Sebastian moaned as two fingers were added, each taking turns on his prostate. Not being able to take it any long Sebastian flipped over and got a condom on Finn’s cock before he bent over once again. Smiling the warbler turned back to Finn.

“I’m ready fuck my brains out.” With that Finn lined his monster cock up with Sebastian’s hole and slammed in. It felt amazing and the screams and moans that followed the loud and deep thrusts probed both boys were enjoying it.

“Take my cock you fucking slut!” Finn shouted over the slaps of skin on skin

“Yes fuck my with your huge cock!” Sebastian demanded before screaming in pleasure as Finn’s thrust grew quicker and more powerful.

Minutes later both boys were on the edge as Sebastian rode Finn and with one excellent stoke of Sebastian’s prostate and Sebastian’s hole clenching around Finn both boys came, Sebastian smiled as he lay down on Finn’s chest before looking up at him.

“We’re doing that again” Finn simply smiled

“Fuck right we are.”

**AN: There’s the first chapter! What do you think? Please leave some reviews.**


	2. Santana/Will

**AN: Alright well I decided to go ahead and update chapter 2, please let me know if you are enjoying this fic. I will be posting chapters 3-10 within the next two weeks. Again please leave me some reviews**

** CH 1-10 Pairings:  **

**Finn/Sebastian**

**Will/Santana**

**Kurt/Dwight Evans (Sam’s Dad) CHANGE**

**Brittany/Burt**

**Rachel/Dustin Goolsby**

**Karofsky/Blaine**

**Sam/Kitty**

**Tina/Nick**

**Will/Russell Fabray (CHANGE)**

**Sebastian/Azimio**

** SEX BETWEEN GLEE CHARACTERS (CH.2 Will/Santana) **

All week Will Schuester had to watch Santana Lopez walk around in that short fucking skirt, a skirt that was the only covering her bare beautiful pussy. Will had nearly jazzed in his pants when she bent over after Glee club and revealed that beautiful pussy that glistened with delicious juices he wanted nothing more than to lick and lap until she was cumming down his throat. It was a pussy that had been around yet according to Puck, Finn, Sebastian, Hunter and Dustin was still extremely tight.

He went home every day that week and masturbated to the mental image of fucking that pussy all over the Glee room before filling her with his cum. The day he walked into the abandoned auditorium and found her sucking Sebastian Smythe’s cock he nearly tore the boy away and replaced him. Sure he had fucked Tina into his mattress the other night but he never stopped fantasizing about Santana. It wasn’t until he heard his door open that he was pulled from his thoughts though when he turned to the visitor his breath caught. There standing in her Cheerio outfit with his huge tits busting out stood Santana with curiosity displayed on her face.

“Santana what can I help you with?” He asked while trying not to stare at what he knew lay between her gorgeous thighs.

“I wanted to talk about our new assignment, the sex appeal assignment.” She responded before walking over and sitting down on his desk, facing him bringing her skirt a little higher.

“I think it’s very inapproptoate I’m sorry I am not changing my mind.” He said before turning away

“Sex is a big part of our lift Mr. Schue, don’t you know that?” The Latina asked as she walked behind him her tits nearly pressing against his back

“Santana, it’s not appropriate.” He gasped at the feeling of her hand cupping his cock moaning as she felt how hard and large it was

“Neither is this, but we both want it, so why not do it?” She whispered as she stripped down to bra and panties and pulling Will into a deep kiss. The man tried to fight it but this is what he wanted for so long. He needed it, and fuck it he was going to get it. Pulling away as they needed she quickly stripped him down to his briefs before pulling those down and revealing a thick ten-inch cock. She was about to go on her knees but then her bra was off and her tits were in her teacher’s mouths.

“Fuck Mr. Schue!” Making him pull away with a wide smile

“Call me Will slut, your pussy is mine.” With that he was sucking on her tits again before going further and removing her panties moaning at the sight of that wet pussy,

“God I’ve wanted to eat this pussy for so long.” He groaned before surging forward and shoving his tongue between her pussy lips and slurping away making the girl scream in pleasure

“Fuck eat that pussy!” She wailed before his hand was over her mouth muffling her screams he continued devouring the sweet pussy before Santana finally screamed followed by her squirting across his face the older man was quick to lap up each drop.

Realizing they didn’t have time for a blow job both found themselves stripped and Will had his student bent over his desk lining his massive cock up with her entrance.

“Please fuck me.” She whimpered before squealing at the feeling of Will’s cock ramming inside her. Never stopping as he pounded into her thrust after thrust getting moans from both of them.

“Fuck baby you’re so tight!” Will said amazed as he knew how many cocks had been inside the girl

“Fuck you’re so big keep fucking me!” She demanded

They continued on screaming out in pleasure and talking dirty to each other. They went through doggy to her riding him to him finally fucking her up against his office door before finally she came with a high shriek. The feeling of her pussy contracting around him was too much and before he knew it he was coming inside her while shouting her name. Santana soaked in the feeling of her teachers cum filling before kissing him softly and allowing him to cuddle her.

“That was amazing.” She whispered

“Fuck yeah it was don’t think we’re not going a couple more times before you leave slut.” Will said before plunging his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as he began fingering her again loving each sensation he brought to her.

**AN: Well there is chapter 2!! Did you like it? Chapter 3-8 should be up within the next three weeks. Please remember to leave me some amazing reviews!! Next chapter is Kurt/Dwight Evans!!!**


End file.
